


Songbirds and Ravens

by starrbirrd



Series: Songbirds and Ravens [1]
Category: my hero - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, I hurt myself with this one, Implied possible character death, Oneshot?, Takami Keigo - Freeform, Takami Keigo | Hawks-centric, bnha - Freeform, but not really, hawks, hawks is not allowed to be happy ever, i dont know how this thing works, mha - Freeform, might make this a series of oneshots, this is a crime we would all commit lets be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrbirrd/pseuds/starrbirrd
Summary: "What did you do?"
Relationships: Takami Keigo | Hawks & Original Character(s), Takami Keigo | Hawks & Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Original Female Character(s), Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader
Series: Songbirds and Ravens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843858
Kudos: 77





	Songbirds and Ravens

**Author's Note:**

> This has BNHA Manga spoilers, be forewarned. Also, it's not very happy, but when is anything bnha related happy---  
> First time writing on here so let's see how this goes.

“What did you do?”

  
  


She heard the words. It’d be impossible not to, with him standing only a few feet behind her, but she stayed facing the flames. Silent. Peaceful. 

This close to the inferno, her skin was already starting to turn pink and angry, the heat alone enough to steal the air from her lungs. Common sense warned her she was _too_ close, that the smoke filling her lungs would leave her coughing for hours after this, that her eyes would burn horribly, but she didn’t care. Not right then. 

  
  


**_“What did you do?”_ **

  
  


His voice was louder, more urgent. Panicked, even, though that likely had to do with the rapidly approaching sirens. She was pretty sure there was a note of pain in there, too, and maybe that’s what finally got her to look at him.

“Neither of us are blind enough to not understand what I did, Keigo.”

The words were soft. Amused.

The expression he wore was not.

  
  


“Kid, do you even understand the consequ-" the voice she fell in love with threatened to break,"...There were _civilians_. Almost all of them were civilians.”

  
  


His fists were clenched at his side, golden eyes flickering with light from the blaze. Those pretty wings of his would’ve been ruffling, too, if he still had them. For someone as laid-back as he was, seeing him wear such a serious face would've been funny in any other situation. Now it was only irritating. 

  
  


“Don’t lecture me on civilian casualties, _Hawks_ ,” her calm was briefly gone, replaced by thin patience that threatened to give way to anger, “Your hands are just as bloody as mine.”

  
  


It was a dirty card to pull, but one he couldn't argue with. 

Guilt threatened to arise when he looked away. 

  
  


“... _Why_ ?”

  
  


A good question, and one she expected them to ask until the words lost meaning.

Why did she do it? 

Did someone force her to? Was her family being held hostage? Did the League find another person with a brainwashing quirk? Did they hurt her? Was this a terrorist attack?

  
  


**_Why the hell would she burn down the Hero Commission?_ **

  
  


“Do you know what happens when there’s a forest fire?”

He was quiet.

“Something new grows from the ashes. Healthier. Better.”

  
  


Another beat of silence followed. Realization was dawning on him, and the sorrow that followed was too much to watch.

  
  


“...You know they’re going to eat you alive, right?”

  
  


“They’ll try. I don’t think you’ll let that happen, though.”

  
  
  


His hand slipped into hers the same time the other wrapped around her neck. When he’d moved, she didn’t know, but the thumb rubbing against her carotid was soothing.

A far more peaceful way to go than she deserved. 

  
  


“Give ‘em hell, alright?”

She snorted.

“Your jokes never did get better.”

“I didn't expect them to drive you this crazy.”

  
  


The grip tightened, and she swallowed. An awkward pause hung in the air- neither of them had ever been good at saying goodbye. 

  
  


“Keigo?”

“Yeah?”

“...Thank you.”

  
  
  


_‘I’m sorry.’_

  
  


He knew.

  
  


_‘I love you, Songbird.’_


End file.
